


sleepy stiles

by teenwolfno1



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: #Derek #stiles #Derek plays with stiles feet #sleepy stiles #Sterek Acton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfno1/pseuds/teenwolfno1
Summary: Stiles falls asleep on the chair Derek's inner wolf kicks in and some foot play happens.. ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so uts late I'm tired I know you people like this sort of thing...so here we go a Sterek type short chapter....for now. :D

Stiles opened his front door to see Derek standing there sighing stiles stood out the way to let the older wolf in, how are you? Derek said as he took off his jacket and dumped it over the one seater chair!

Well I haven't slept in two nights haven't eaten much I feel like death and school is killing me so I'm doing good stiles said as he flopped on to the 3 seater chair that was placed in front of the tv, 

Hmm Derek said as he sat next to the boy you wanna watch tv..? Or do you want me to help you with homework?

No I'm good ...thankyou stiles replied as he got in to a more comfortable position, you go do what you came for 

And what would that be Derek asked

Taking your shower or unless you would like to take a cold one back at your house?

What time will your dad be home?

Umm about 2am ..why

Just wondering Derek said as he headed up stairs.

Derek came down from his shower to see the still form of the teen sat in a uncomfortable position Derek couldn't help the smile that came on to his face he loved the teen he really did but it was still baby steps in to there relationship!

Snapping back to reality Derek grabbed a blanket and the tv remote and sat at the end of the chair! Looking back at the teen he stood up and laid the teen down before putting the blanket on him taken his place back on the chair he put stiles feet in his lap and turned on the tv

Derek knew it was baby steps but he couldn't help the feeling he got him and stiles haven't done the dirty ....yet but he needed to get rid of his temptations 

Carefully slipping the teens shoes and socks off he rested his hands on the tops of the teens feet his thump gliding under his souls from his hill to the base of his toes, 

Derek did this for a few moments before heading to the teens toe's bending them back and forth spreading them open 

He couldn't resist the temptation again letting his wolf slowly take over he slipped off the chair and went to the arm and pulled stiles down so his feet rested on the arm!

Taking the teens left foot Derek spread open his toes and moved his tongue in between them then did the same from his hill up to his base 

Before starting to lick the teens other toe's let out a little noise as he gave his toes a little wiggle Derek gave a grow with delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Well....that happened you guys probably think am weird but you know you liked 


End file.
